This invention relates to a solar energy collection systems in general and to a solar energy collection system which can be retrofitted in existing paved areas, such as parking lots that are covered with a covering or pavement conventionally known as xe2x80x9cblack-top or xe2x80x9cmacadam,xe2x80x9d which is a pavement made of layers of compacted broken stone, sand, or other aggregates and usually bound with tar or asphalt so that it has a black color.
At the present time there exists a very large number of black-topped or paved areas that are only being used for storing objects such as parking lots that have a macadam paving. These paved areas could be used for other purposes, such as serving as an alternative, simultaneous purpose of collecting solar energy. In North America alone, the efficient collection of even a fraction of the solar energy incident on parking lots would reduce energy consumption by several thousand barrels of imported oil per day. However, there is no technology being used to harness the enormous amount of solar energy that is incident every day on such lots.
With the recent rise in crude oil prices, there is once again a global imperative to significantly increase the efficiency of energy use and to maximize the use of various alternate energy technologies. The enormous quantity of solar energy falling on, or incident on, parking lots can be considered to be a massive unexploited resource. Therefore there is a need for an economical, inexpensive and easy to install system that can be retrofitted into existing parking lots which are exposed to the sun to capture, collect and store or utilize the lost solar energy that is incident on unused sections of such parking lots.
The present invention has a principle objective of collecting huge amounts of currently lost solar energy by utilizing the heat energy absorbed by existing parking lots that are covered in a black top or macadam pavement. Another principle objective of the present invention is to have a solar heat collection system that can be retrofitted into existing parking lots at a minimal amount of expense with a maximum amount of return.
An advantage of the present invention is that the technology can be easily and inexpensively retrofitted into existing parking lots thereby providing a massive dedicated solar energy collection surface without disturbing the primary use of the area, which is to store objects, such as automobiles. Because there are currently hundreds of thousands of parking lots that would be suitable for being retrofitted with the current invention, the present invention should result in the savings of huge amounts of monies while providing a heat collection system whose return on investment can continue for decades after its installation.
In a currently preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a solar energy collection system that can be retrofitted into existing paved areas with a covering such as macadam. Such a solar energy collection system comprises a heat collection area, a pump, a heat exchanger, and a heat collection conduit connected in a loop. The heat collection conduit comprises a first tubing for containing an effluent fluid, a second tubing integral with said first tubing for containing an influent fluid, and a first heat collection fin and a second heat collection fin physically attached to said first and second tubing, respectively.